


Flight by NorthernSparrow | podfic

by Etienne_Bessette, NorthernSparrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel Headcanon, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Whump, Depressed Castiel, Depressed Dean, Family, Fluff And Angst parts alternate with Plotty parts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Glacially Slow Romance, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molt Headcanon, Original Character(s), Plotty, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic in progress, Road Trips, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Suicidal Castiel, Supportive Sam, Wing Headcanon, Wingfic, Wings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Bessette/pseuds/Etienne_Bessette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Podfic. Original Author's Summary:</strong> Sequel to Forgotten. A/U from mid season 9. Castiel is human and wounded, and Dean and Sam need to get his grace back - and his wings. Things do not go as intended and Cas faces a difficult road.</p><p>Long case fic with strong emphasis on Team Free Will friendship/family bonds. Will get serious and angsty and lonely. ALERT: There will be two versions of this fic, Destiel and platonic. This version (Flight) is the Destiel version. Slow build and mostly pre-Destiel. The platonic version will be called Broken and will be posted later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749230) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> Refer to the original text story for the complete story notes.
> 
> This is a podfic in progress. The original work is over 200k words in length, so I will be completing this epic venture one chapter at a time. I'll try to post up one chapter a week, time allowing!
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated, as this is a long project and I'm only just getting back into the world of podficcing. The more constructive feedback I get, the better this audiofic will be!

**Download MP3:** From [MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l9y11vipopjrdx3/Flight_-_Chapter_01-_The_Deal.mp3) or from [AUDIOFIC (archived zip)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014102502.zip)

 **Stream from Mediafire:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l9y11vipopjrdx3/Flight+-+Chapter+01-+The+Deal.mp3)

 **Stream from Soundcloud:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/user5618826/flight-chapter-01-the-deal)

**Embedded streaming:**


	2. The Holiday

**Download MP3:** From [MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tvn7l9eve54nhd1/Flight+-+Chapter+02-+The+Holiday.mp3)

 **Stream from Mediafire:** [here](http://mfi.re/listen/tvn7l9eve54nhd1/Flight_-_Chapter_02-_The_Holiday.mp3)

 **Stream from Soundcloud:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/user5618826/flight-chapter-02-the-holiday)

**Embedded streaming:**


End file.
